Match amical
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Un match amical peut toujours faire apprendre des choses…


**Titre** : Match amical  
**Auteur** : babel121  
**Couple/Personnages + Fandom** : Prince of Tennis / InuiKaidoh + indices de MizukiYuuta  
**Court Résumé **: Un match amical peut toujours apprendre des choses…  
**Disclaimer** : Personne ne m'appartient.

* * *

Sur le terrain de tennis public principal, l'ambiance était à son comble. Les encouragements fusaient des tribunes et une large bannière claquait au vent, portée par un Kawamura déchaîné.

Ce n'était qu'un match décidé au hasard, juste pour s'entraîner, qui aurait cru qu'il prendrait un tour pareil ?

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre sur le terrain et avait décidé de jouer pour savoir qui pourrait s'entraîner dessus mais un groupe de joueurs était arrivé et les avait encouragé, suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une foule presque compacte les entoure. Il y avait ceux de leurs équipes qui étaient fortement influencés pour les supporter, ceux qui se fichaient un peu du résultat final et n'étaient là que pour le plaisir de la dispute, et il y avait ceux qui ne savaient pas trop lesquels encourager…

Chacun des adversaires se connaissaient assez bien quand même, chacun ayant longuement observé l'autre en sachant que c'était des ennemis à surveiller. Les coups en traître ne marcheraient pas dans ce match, à moins que l'un d'entre eux ne décident subitement de changer entièrement sa façon de jouer.

Mais chacun était trop fier de ses techniques pour en changer, chacun savait qu'il pouvait vaincre l'autre grâce à sa seule façon de faire.

Le match était déjà bien entamé et une des équipes menait au score. De peu mais cela suffirait pour lui faire gagner la partie à la fin.

Mais l'équipe d'en face n'était pas en reste, ses joueurs ne perdrait jamais leur combativité même dans un combat perdu d'avance – ce qui n'était pas le cas ici en plus.

Mizuki savait que le peu d'avance qu'ils avaient était assez fragile mais sa confiance en lui le menait à la vantardise. Après tout, il avait en face de lui la seule personne qu'il pensait presque à son niveau dans l'analyse des jeux adverses : Sadaharu Inui.

Face à un tel adversaire, la rigueur était de mise, ainsi que le jeu psychologique…

« Ton poulain n'arrive pas à la cheville du mien, Inui. Que croyais-tu faire ne prenant un tel cas sous ton aile, tu gâches ton talent. » Fit-il alors qu'ils devaient changer de court.

« Sous-estime Kaidoh et tu perdras ce match. » Répliqua simplement le tacticien de Seigaku.

Ils se remirent en place et le match reprit.

Mizuki connaissait la ténacité et l'endurance de Kaidoh et concentrait alors ses attaques sur son partenaire. Une fois Inui épuisé, Kaidoh ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre eux deux.

« Yuuta, tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis, hein ! »

Son coéquipier soupira, fatigué des magouilles de son senpaï, mais il était bien trop respectueux de son aîné pour se plaindre. Et puis, ce match était un vrai challenge quand même. Il obéit aux 'conseils avisés' de son senpaï et concentra lui aussi ses attaques sur Inui qui ne tarda pas à montrer quelques difficultés.

Kaidoh ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore, et encore moins de voir son senpaï ainsi maltraité. Il se jeta alors sur toutes les balles, qu'elles soient pour lui ou non.

Devant l'air surpris de son coéquipier, il se contenta de grogner doucement, le regard baissé.

« Nous sommes une équipe Senpaï, c'est deux ou rien. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, Kaidoh. » Répondit Inui en souriant grandement.

Ils se remirent en position, plus décidés que jamais.

Mizuki et Yuuta tentèrent encore leur technique mais Inui n'était pas un adversaire pouvant se faire avoir aussi facilement. Kaidoh ne craignait pas de devoir faire de longs allers-retours sur le terrain et puis, Sadaharu n'était-il pas celui qui s'entraînait le plus durement de toute l'équipe de Seigaku, s'imposant un entraînement encore plus difficile que celui de Kaidoh. Vouloir vaincre cette équipe sur le point de l'endurance était une épopée plutôt vaine…

Mais il est dur de récolter des informations sur le récolteur d'infos d'une équipe.

Le match fut serré, chacun décidé à vaincre l'autre équipe mais la ténacité de Kaidoh vainquit et par un dernier boomerang snake, il arracha la victoire dans un éclat d'encouragements de la part de la foule.

Vaincu, Mizuki s'approcha du filet pour tendre la main à Inui.

« Tu aurais été bien mieux dans notre équipe, Inui. Et ton poulain aussi… »

« Nous appartenons à Seigaku, Mizuki, rien ne changera ça. »

« Soit. Nous avons peut-être perdu mais ce match aura été plus que bénéfique pour ma prise de notes. »

« Il en est de même pour nous. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard alors que, juste à côté, Yuuta et Kaidoh faisaient de même.

« Nous ne perdront pas la prochaine fois. » Fit Yuuta en serrant la main de la vipère peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire.

« Fushuuu. Nous ne perdrons plus jamais. » Répliqua Kaidoh en rendant fermement la poignée de main.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, sans se lâcher, se tuant du regard.

« Kaidoh, on a encore de l'entraînement. »

« Yuuta, je dois perfectionner ton entraînement secret. »

Les voix de leur senpaï avaient résonnées en cœur.

Le regard tueur qu'ils se lançaient se transforma en compassion mêlée de compréhension. Ils allaient encore avoir du travail de dingue…

Mais si cela leur permettait de vaincre pendant leur prochain match, ils seraient prêts à tout endurer.

Leur regard retrouva sa combativité et c'est avec un sourire qu'ils se serrèrent une nouvelle fois la main, de façon beaucoup plus fraternelle avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur senpaï.


End file.
